1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag clamp and, in particular, to a bag clamp which may be used to open a sealed bag and releasably reseal the opened bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to releasably reseal an open-mouthed bag with a clamp. One type of clamp which is commonly used comprises longitudinally extending, elongate jaws which are pivotably connected at first ends thereof and releasably connectable with a locking mechanism at second ends thereof. Examples of such clamps are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,335 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,572 both to Folkmar and the full disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In operation, the elongate jaws are pivoted about their first ends to bring the clamp into engagement with the bag. A locking mechanism is then secured to releasably couple second ends of the elongate jaws and thereby seal the bag. The bag may later be accessed by releasing the locking mechanism and pivoting the elongate jaws open to release the bag from the clamp.